Sunset Station
One of the larger of the Station Casinos chain, located a few miles almost directly east of the Las Vegas Strip. Games Limit hold 'em: 3/6, 4/8, and 3/3/6/9. The 3/6 and 3/3/6/9 have 1 and 3 blinds. Game Character: Typical outlying Vegas - mostly low limit regulars, though there is some gamble around, since the players have kept a lively game like 3/3/6/9 going on a regular basis. Rake: Standard Vegas rake: 10% rake, max $4. Plus an extra dollar for jackpot rake. No flop, no drop. Posting: New players need not post. Shuffling: All tables shuffled by standard Shufflemaster machines. Wait Time: Can be anywhere from 0 to 30 minutes or more for a seat. They use the increasingly-standard Bravo poker room management software for handling wait lists. Tournaments * Mon 10am LHE $30+$5, no rebuy, 15 min rounds * Tue 10am LHE $30+$5, no rebuy, 15 min rounds * Wed-Sun 11am NLHE $45+$5, no rebuy, but re-entry is allowed in first hour. 20 min rounds. * Tue, Wed, Thu 7pm NLHE $50+$7, 20 min rounds * 2nd and last Sun each month, 3pm, Ladies Only LHE $45+$5 no rebuys. 20 min rounds. Siggn ups start 2 hours before start of tourney. They regularly get 40-60 people in each tourney. Jackpots and Promotions Standard fixed high hand jackpots found at all the Station Casinos. The standard Station "Jumbo Holdem" Progressive Bad Beat Jackpot also plays (quad 9's or better beaten). Atmosphere Once the poker room here was a cool separate poker room next to Hooters; now it has moved to the other side of the sports book, placing it more in the center of the casino. As part of the Station Casinos chain, they have the same cool advanced poker-table setup that all the Station Casinos have: each table has a built-in card reader next to the autoshuffler, and when you sit down, the dealer asks you for your player card, and swipes it into the reader, indicating with a button which seat you are in. The table then has a little LCD display built into it, telling the dealer which player is sitting in which seat, so the dealer can call you by name. The dealer also swipes their own card when they start or finish their down, and the display shows who's dealing too. This helps the Stations track poker hours played with tremendous accuracy, gives the dealer some convenient extra information, and helps them track things like who is seated at a table when a jackpot is hit. Quite nifty. Parking: Plenty of parking, in sort of shopping-mall-style parking lots. Tables and Chairs: Standard Vegas 10-player tables in decent condition. Decent green felt with good padding and a commit line. Black vinyl armrests with inset cupholders. Player chairs are okay but not great, fixe leg chairs with weak padding. Smoking: No smoking, and no drift since it's a separate room. Service and Comps Moderately frequent cocktail service with decent sized sodas. Standard Station Casino comp system - swipe your player's card at the table to earn points for your play. Notes and Links * Visited by MarkT in Mar 2007.